The subject invention relates to a method of securing a trim or fabric layer to a cellular foam pad, and more particularly of the type utilized for seating and back cushions in automotive seats.
Various techniques have been developed for bonding a trim layer to a foam pad for use in seating, and particularly with automotive seat fabrication. One such type of process is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,199 issued Sep. 8, 1987 in the name of Kozlowski et al, and assigned to the assignee of the subject application. The patent discloses the method of applying a cloth fabric layer to a porous contoured mold, applying an adhesive film layer above the cloth layer, placing a foam pad upon the film, moving an upper platen against the foam pad to compress the foam pad against the adhesive-fabric layer, and applying steam through the porous mold to melt the adhesive and bond the foam and cloth together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,304 issued May 29, 1990 in the name of Urai et al. discloses a method of bonding upholstery to a foam cushion including applying a layer of upholstery to a lower die, spraying a liquid adhesive on the foam cushion, and compressing the foam cushion against the layer of upholstery.
The problem with these prior methods is that, and especially when leather trim is utilized, direct application of heat may damage the leather trim layer. Furthermore, minimizing seat production time is also important in automotive seats.
The invention is directed toward a method of fabricating a cushion assembly. The method includes the steps of providing a trim layer and a foam pad, placing one of the trim layer or foam pad over a mold surface of a mold, placing an adhesive film over the trim layer or foam pad on the mold surface, applying a solvent activator to one of the trim layer or foam pad or adhesive film, placing the other of the trim layer or foam pad over the adhesive film on the mold, and compressing the adhesive film and solvent activator between the foam pad and trim layer to bond the foam pad and trim layer to one another by the adhesive.
The advantages of the invention include the ability of leather or other heat susceptible trim layers to be utilized in the bonding process. Furthermore, production time is decreased due to application of the solvent.